


Gabrielle

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Sam couldn’t stop himself from speaking to the blond sitting alone at the bar, how she held herself made it seem like she didn’t know how to fit in. He was drawn to her instantly and something as silly as what she had in her pants wasn’t going to stop him from asking her out.





	Gabrielle

 

 ** Warnings/Tags: ** **Transsexual Character, Implied Sex.**

** Prompts Used** **: Aesthetic**

 

****

**AND**

**Dialogue Prompt: “Sooo… you come here of– no, that’s such a bad line, give me a minute.”**

 

 **Authors Note** : **Set right after Her explaining how Sam and Gabrielle got together. This is the LAST of the June prompts meaning I used. Every. Single. One. So excited!**

**Gabrielle**

 

 

Sam couldn’t help his smirk as the man who had been talking to his girlfriend left the bar, his face pale when he settled his tab. Glancing at Gabrielle, Sam smiled as she raised her glass to him, she would be fine; after all, there wasn’t a stronger woman out there than the one he was dating. While he served drinks and kept an eye on the small table which held his small family, Sam thought back to how he met the woman of his dreams. It had been in the very bar he was working in now, at the time he had been enjoying bar hopping with a few friends when they stumbled upon the place.

 

It had been Drag Night, and though some of the women were obviously there to perform it wasn’t filled with the feathers and sequence he was expecting. With a shrug, Sam followed his friend Brady into the bar and ordered a drink. The group of guys searched out the room, though mostly they stuck together as if scared any woman they were attracted to would be a man. The atmosphere had been a bit stressed with his small group of people, Sam had been about to offer that they finish their drinks and leave; that was when he saw her.

 

She had been dressed in a modest outfit unlike a lot of the other women he saw at the bars. While the shirt dipped down her small chest, her jeans were practically painted on and enhanced her perfect ass. She had a look about her like she didn’t know where she belonged, eyeing up the flashier outfits that were dancing around her small table. When she took her martini to her painted lips, Sam knew he was gone. Breaking away from his friends, Sam ordered another martini from the bartender, gesturing to the woman to make certain it was made the way she enjoyed.

 

With her drink as well as his own glass of rum and coke in his hand, Sam made his way to the blond beauty. Once he was standing by her, Sam loudly cleared his throat which was drowned up in the music. Thankfully, the woman must have noticed someone was close to her as she looked up and the moment Sam’s eyes locked with her honey-golden ones all confidence was gone. She was perfect, what if she was waiting for someone. “Hi… I ah… noticed that your drink was getting empty?” Internally cursing himself, Sam watched as the woman glanced between the drink is Sam’s hand and her own mostly empty one.

 

“That’s really sweet of you, wanna take a seat?” Sam smiled at the offer, though he thought her voice was a bit off. There was something about her that drew him like a moth to the flame, but he wasn’t so gone not to notice the squareness of her jaw or the way he could see the hint of an Adam's apple. It didn’t matter, the last thing he cared about what she may have in her pants. Unlike the guys, he came to the bar with he wasn’t so reserved as to deny himself. “I would love to, sooo you come here of- no that’s such a bad line, give me a minute.”

 

The stumble made her laugh, which was what he was going for, unable to hold back his own grin at the sound. “No, I don’t come here often, but I figured it would be a bit of fun, you know? So how about you, do you normally come out to watch the drag shows?” There was something about the way she asked which let Sam know this was a serious question. Shaking his head, Sam lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip while she played with the small straw on the side of her own glass. He couldn’t help but notice the slight lipstick stain on the pale straw. “I typically don’t, nothing against it but I’m new to the area and my old town… let’s just say this would never happen there.”

 

The woman nodded her head, an understanding look in her eye while she glanced around the room. Sam couldn’t help but think she was more beautiful than the rest of the crowd, even those who would be performing later in the night. “It’s not something I’ve ever done, but I don’t discriminate against it. Do you normally…” Sam let the sentence trail off when she looked at him with a horrified look on her face. Apparently, she hadn’t been expecting him to know that she was in drag, which was a bit surprising. Watching as she bit her bottom lip for a moment, reaching up to play with a short lock of hair, Sam wondered if he blew his chance with her.

 

“I’m not… I mean I thought about it, but I’m…” as she began to struggle with whatever it was she was trying to explain, Sam reached out and carefully took the hand which had been playing with her hair nervously into his own. Once she looked back at him, he smiled softly at her. “You know it doesn’t bother me, right? I mean I wouldn’t have come to a bar on Drag Night if I cared about something like that… call me crazy but I saw you from the bar with my friends and couldn’t look away, if you don’t want to talk about it we don’t have to.”

 

She didn’t respond for a moment, looking instead at their hands which Sam refused to drop away unless she asked him to. “How about we start again? What’s your name, angel? Mine’s Sam.” She squeezed his fingers for a second, seemingly gathering her courage before answering. “Gabriel… but it’s going to be Gabrielle once I… When I have my surgery.” ‘ _Oh, that’s why she’s so scared even amongst an accepting crowd,’_ thought Sam while still holding her hand. Rubbing his thumb along her knuckles, he nodded his head. “Gabrielle then, would you mind if I took us somewhere a bit quieter to talk? I know a diner that’s a couple of streets over… I’d really like to get to know you better.”

 

Later as they were kissing goodnight, Gabrielle would explain how it was the first time someone _knew_ and used her preferred name. Two weeks later as he took her to bed Sam remembered watching a tear roll down her cheek as he cried out her name. She had always been Gabrielle to him, his own personal angel. Punching out his timecard at the end of the night, Sam couldn’t help but grin as she came toward him and placed a soft kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned. He would find out who the man was she had been speaking to at the bar later while they lay in bed curled around each other, and he would remind her how very loved she was for being herself, his Gabrielle.

 

 

 

**P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I** **’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, the same name as always.**


End file.
